fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Labirynt
Rozdział 1 W jakimś dawnym, podziemnym pomieszczeniu panowała zupełna ciemność i cisza. Nie było tam żadnego źródła światła. Nagle z jednej ze ścian wysunęło się ostrze z protostali. Po sekundzie cała ściana się zawaliła: -Stop! STOP!!-Wrzasnął jakiś matoranin. Wielkie wiertło wysunęło się z dziury i schowało się w wyłączając się maszynie, z której wyskoczył inny matoranin. W okół dziury zebrała się grupka pozostałych górników. -Co tu się dzieje?!-Powiedział skakdi ziemi pilnujący tego odcinka. -Nie wiem.-Odparł jeden z matoran.-jakaś podziemna jaskinia, albo coś.-Skakdi ziemi zamyślił się dłuższy czas wpatrując się w jaskinię po czym powiedział zwracając się do towarzyszy: -Trzeba wysłać ekipę.-Po kilku minutach do jaskini weszli dwaj matoranie kamienia i jeden ziemi. Kiedy oświetlali ściany szybko dostrzegli, że w rzeczywistości to kamienne stemple pokryte warstwą minerałów. -Co to za miejsce?-Zapytał jeden z matoran nie odrywając oczu od ścian. Inny dotknął ściany próbując odłupać warstwę minerałów i przez przypadek odkruszył kawałek kolumny. -Ostrożnie.-Ostrzegł matoranin ziemi. -Chwila...-Matoranin kamienia przyłożył lampę do kolumny. Z kamienia wystawały druty wyglądające jak jakiś kabel. Po-matoran zbliżył jeden z nich do drugiego. -Poczekaj...!-Ostrzegł matoranin kamienia, ale jego pobratyniec już zdążył złączył przewody. Przez chwilę przeleciała iskra przez którą po-matoranin szybko się odsunął. Przez chwilę jednak nic się nie stało. Nagle przez korytarz rozległ się cichy syk po czym lampy matoran padły. -C-co jest?-Spytał jeden z matoran. -Ja tu nic nie widzę. Korytarz jest pusty.-Odparł onu-matoranin.-Chyba, że...-Jego towarzysze spojrzeli z zgrozą. -Chyba nie sądzisz...-Wyszeptał jeden z nich. -Co? Co nie sądzi?-Spytał nic nie wiedzący po-matoranin. -Słuchaj jeśli to co mówią to prawda...-Pomiędzy matoranami coś przebiegło. Coś dużego, czarnego i... Żywego. kiedy było w środku grupy, po-matoranie usłyszeli stłumiony krzyk swojego ziemnego pobratyńca. -S-Ske-eris?-Zapytał drżącym głosem jeden z po-matoran. Nic im nie odpowiedziało. Po chwili jeden z nich wyciągnął zza pleców rodzaj kamery, który dostał od swojego dregańskiego kumpla. Kiedy włączył kamerę włączył również obiektyw i oświetlił miejsce gdzie stał wspomniany matoranin była tylko przepołowiona maska i kałuża krwi. Matoranie kamienia uderzyli plecami o skały z przerażenia. -Co tu się dzieje?!-Krzyknął po-matoranin z kamerą. Po chwili kamera też padła i usłyszeli ten sam syk. Nigdy nie słyszeli takiego dźwięku, ale wiedzieli jedno-żadne rahi nie syczy w ten sposób. Nagle przed matoranami przemknął ten sam kształt jak przed śmiercią ich przyjaciela. Tym razem przewróciło matoranina z kamerą i przygwoździło do ściany jego pobratyńca. Po-matoranin nie widział co ta istota robi z jego przyjacielem, ale słyszał jego stłumione jęki, rozrywanie mięsa i trzaskanie kręgosłupa. Kiedy po-matoranin z powrotem włączył obiektyw kamiery zobaczył wielką kałurze krwi w której były kawałki pancerza i porozrywane mięso-wszystko co zostało z jego pobratyńca. Matoran skulił się przy ścianie i zajęczał prawie bez dźwięcznie -Na miłość Mata Nui'ego, co tu się dzieje.-Usłyszał nagle jak coś śmignęło ze strony z której przyszli. Nic tam nie było. Po chwili się wzdrygnął. Powoli odwrócił się i skierował obiektyw w górę. Stał przez sekundę. Ze strachu nawet serce przestało na chwilę bić. Kiedy odzyskał przytomność korytarz wypełnił przeraźliwy krzyk, który po chwili zastąpiło przerażające wycie bestii. Rozdział 2 Kilkanaście dni później Działka górnicza na Po-metru. Po zamkniętej bramy podszedł turaga w straży dwóch vortrixx uzbrojonych w miotacze. Obydwaj mierzyli w jeden z szybów kopalnianych ze strachem, tylko turaga stał spokojnie patrząc na zamkniętą placówkę. -Turago Dume, nas tu nie powinno być.-Odwiedział jeden z vortrixx. -Spokojnie przyjacielu. Od kilku dni nikt tu nie zginął jak ci biedni matoranie. -Bo od kilku dni nie miał kto zginąć.-Odparł cicho drugi vortrix.Turaga nie zareagował na tą odpowiedź tylko mierzył wzrokiem całą kopalnie. Kiedy zatrzymał wzrok na tunelu gdzie zdarzyło się to "coś" zmarszczył brwi. Widać było, że po mimo spokoju był zaniepokojony. Odwrócił się i odszedł, a vortrixx za nim. -Musimy kogoś wysłać by to sprawdził.-Powiedział turaga Dume to swoich towarzyszy.-Wiem już nawet kto się tym zadaniem zainteresuje. Rozdział 3 Dziwny toa ognia stanął przed placówką i spojrzał na nią ironicznie. Widocznie wcale się nie bał tego co jest w szybach. Albo po prostu był szalony. -I to jest ta "rzeźnia"?-Zapytał turage który stał za nim. -Owszem. W tym miejscu znaleźliśmy tych biedaków... I to.-turaga dume podał postaci w hełmie zniszczoną dregańską kamerę. Turaga sięgnął za plecy i wyjął niewielki komputer. -Zdołaliśmy przegrać pamięć. Obraz był marny, ale za to zapis dźwięku jest nietknięty. Turaga włączył zapis. Słychać było całą rozmowę motaronan od włączenia kamery. Później był coraz głośniejszy krzyk matoranina i wycie jakiegoś stworzenia, a potem... Głuchą ciszę. Toa niespecjalnie był zmartwiony. -A co ja do tego mam?-Zapytał. -Udało nam się od selekcjonować to wycie od reszty.-Teraz toa usłyszał to wycie. Kiedy usłyszał sam dźwięk wydał się bardziej zaciekawiony. Skierował głowę z powrotem na turagę, potem na komputer i zmarszczył brwi. -Masz zapis obrazu?-Znowu zapytał. Turaga uśmiechnął się ironicznie i pokazał ta ekran. Było zbyt ciemno, a sam film był zbyt słaby, żeby dało się coś zauważyć, ale kiedy się przyjrzało widać było na jednej z klatek zarys tej istoty. Było jego wzrostu, ale całe czarne, chude i nie przypominało żadnego rahi. -Znasz takie stworzenia?-Zapytał turaga wyłączając urządzenie. Toa odwrócił się i poszedł w swoją stronę. -Dałbym całkiem niezła sumkę żeby nie.-Odparł Hetrox. Rozdział 4 Hetrox wszedł do tunelu. Turaga powiedział mu by znalazł to stworzenie, unieszkodliwił je, w ostateczności zabił i wrócił. Ale postanowił lekko odwrócić kolejność. Znaleźć, zabić, w ostateczności unieszkodliwić wrócić. Tak brzmiało lepiej. Przez długi czas plątał się po korytarzach. Nic nie znalazł, Nawet stemplowania tuneli się skończyły. Kiedy miał zawrócić usłyszał dziwny syk... Który doskonale go znał. -No chodź tu.-Szeptał Hetrox patrząc na ściany. Po chwili usłyszał za sobą jak coś leci w jego stronę sprintem. Szybko się odwrócił i zablokował mieczem leczącą w jego kierunku istotę. Była cała czarna, koścista i szalenie agresywna. Kiedy Hetrox ją odepchnął stworzył kulę ognia, która oświetliła cały korytarz. Istota, która go zaatakowała stała tam gdzie wylądowała i dziko syczała na primerainin. W świetle wyglądała jeszcze gorzej. -Stęskniłem się.-Warknął Hetrox celując dłonią w istotę. Po chwili w stronę stwora wystrzelił słup ognia. Bestia skoczyła na sufit i podpełzła do Hetroxa. Zeskoczyła z sufitu i wylądowała na primerianine, wybijając mu jego broń. Zaczęła dziko gryźć, drapać i warczeć dopóki przyszły lider drapieżców nie wywołał fali ognia. Stwór przestraszył się podmuchu i uciekł w głąb korytarza. Primerianin wstał z zimnej, mokrej podłogi. Był cały pokryty wieloma ranami. Poczuł wilgoć pod hełmem. Kiedy wsadził tam dłoń i s powrotem wyjął czubki palców byłe całe we krwi. -No świetnie.-Syknął Hetrox sam do siebie i spojrzał w stronę w którą uciekła bestia. Zmarszczył brwi i niezrażony zawrócił w stronę wyjścia. Następnym razem będzie ciekawiej, teraz to sprawa osobista. Rozdział 5 Trzy dni później przy wejściu do kopalni, którą miejscowi zaczeli nazywać "Przejściem do Karzahni" na skale usiadł Hetrox. Wpatrywał się w przejscie i rozmyślał nad tym co tam widział przez kolejne dwie próby. Za pierwszym razem znowu spotkał to stworzenie i je zabił, ale zaatakowało go inne. Podczas ostatniej wyprawy spotkał przynajmniej tuzin tych istot. Kiedy zbadali tego stwora był tym czego nie chcieli znać. -Oby był tylko jeden od nowych.-Powiedział w myślach sam do siebie.-Jeśli jest tam jeden z tych głównych całe to skalne zadupie skończy u Karzahni'ego. Choć za Dume nie będę tęsknić... -A za mną?-Kiedy primerianin się spojrzał za siebie zobaczył stojącą za nim postać. Była to vortrixx w czarnej zbroi. Miała na plecach włócznie z wyrzutnią Rothuka. Ręce miała skrzyrzowane na plecach i uśmiechała sie do Hetroxa. -A, cześć Lynistrii.-Odparł bezdźwięcznie Hetrox, spowrotem spojrzał na tunel i dodał w myślach-Daruj sobie telepatie. -Wiesz dobrzez jak mnie bawią niektóre myśli-Zachichotała vortrixx, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. -Śmieszy nie śmieszy i tak w końcu od tego umrzesz-Odparł Hetrox. Vortrixx znowy się zaśmiała: -A niby czemu miałabym umrzeć? -Znałem kilku telepatów, którzy niepowinni nimi być. Wszyscy umarli, albo od porąbaństwa, albo zabici. No, ale dobra-Hetrox wstał i obrwócił się do Itras.-co tu robisz? -Dume, chce, żeebym zajęła się tymi stworami.-Tym razem to Hetrox wybuchnął Smiechem: -Ty?! Ja sam za pierwszym razem wyszłem poturbowany jak z betoniarki. Ciebie rozerwą jak kawałek szmaty. -Dlatego będziemy ze sobą współpracować. Kategoria:Twórczość Hetroxa 23 Kategoria:FF